Maxwell (character)
For Maxwell, the antagonist, please view here. Maxwell is the eighth unlockable character. Maxwell has lower health but his sanity increases by 20/min because of his Dapper Clothing. When playing as Maxwell, the player will start with 1 Dark Sword, 1 Night Armor, 4 Nightmare Fuel, and 1 Purple Gem. His maximum health is 75, so be careful when fighting mobs. When Maxwell wakes up, he is not greeted by the NPC Maxwell, because the player is basically playing as him. When waking up, he will shout: "Freedom, at last!". Maxwell is currently one of two characters that can not be unlocked by gaining Experience, the other being Wes. Unlock Players can only unlock Maxwell in Adventure Mode. In the epilogue, players have to insert the Divining Rod into Nightmare Lock, then Maxwell will be released from the Nightmare Throne and turn to dust. The Character will sit on the throne. Players will then return to the Maxwell's Door and notice Maxwell has replaced the original character. Trivia * Maxwell's voice is sounded by a harmonium. * Maxwell's name is thought to be a reference to the scientific thought problem "Maxwell's demon" * Maxwell is the only playable character whose name doesn't start with "W". ** Maxwell's playable character appears to be named "Waxwell" in game's files. This suggests that he was likely named Waxwell in the game's files to avoid any file conflicts between the NPC Maxwell and the playable Maxwell. * The playable version of Maxwell was also nicknamed by fans "Waxwell" prior to his release. * Maxwell is probably based on Woland from Michael Bulgakov's novel, The Master And Margarita. Note that Bulgakov's version of the name starts with W. * When attacked by the Grue, Maxwell says "Charlie?! It's me! Maxwell!" * It is likely Maxwell actually created a lot of the monsters in Don't Starve. This can be held up by the fact that he sometimes says "They don't recognize me!" when seeing hounds. * When examining Bunnymen, Maxwell says "It reminds me of my old act." This could mean Maxwell was a magician which, may also relate to this puzzle of "Its Not a Rock": http://www.dontstarvegame.com/science/mdocs/2/abracadabra.html * In the End of the Beginning Update Trailer, at the end of the clip Maxwell has a rounded chin, but in the game version he has a flat chin. * It's more likely that he was formerly a British Magician named William Carter who traveled to North America to avoid a possibly violent meeting with a Mr. Witherstone who had an overdue payment for William's props. His fondness for magic may had been the reason why he's stuck in what is currently now "his" world because like Wilson, he had an ambition to find out the "secrets of the universe". *Upon examining the Pumpkin Lantern, Maxwell says "Why hello, Mr. Crane." referring to Ichabod Crane from Washington Irving's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". This is perhaps inappropriate, however, because it is the Headless Horseman who (theoretically) had a pumpkin for a head, not Ichabod. Category:Maxwells origin